villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Balladyna
Balladyna is the main character and main antagonist in the Polish tragedy tale Balladyna. Biography Balladyna was an ordinary girl which was living with her sister Alina and old mother Widow in a little hut. She was Grabiec's girlfriend, even though he was a drinker. One day, the knight named Kirkor met two girls and through the temptation of little daemon Chochlik, he fell in love with both girls. Other daemon Skierka suggested, that Kirkor should choose his wife by a contest, which girl will collect more raspberries, she wins. When Alina collected more raspberries than Balladyna, she demanded the basket. Her sister stated, that the only thing she needs to do is to say "please", so Balladyna killed Alina out of rage, by stabbing her with a knife. Without surprise, Balladyna was chosen to be Kirkor's wife. She didn't tell Wdowa about Alina's death. After the wedding with Balladyna, Kirkor left to Gniezno on a war. Later, Widow visited her palace, but she acted like a villager. Embarrassed Balladyna locked her in a tower. Next, she met Fon Kostryn, the right hand of Kirkor, and they had an affair. Balladyna went to the forest, where Pustelnik lived. She asked him about a weird, red mark on her forehead. Pustelnik found out about her secret (death of Alina) and he cursed her. Then, the palace was visited by Kirkor's minion, Gralon, who brought a gift to Balladyna from count Kirkor. The girl and Kostryn attacked him, and then brutally murdered him, thus becoming partners in crime. There was a feast in her palace, so Grabiec, now known as Bell Ring, arrived. Surprisingly, Widow was present on the feast, so embarrassed Balladyna rejected her and kicked her out of the palace. It was revealed, that Grabiec held a Lech Crown, which guaranteed an ultimate power. Balladyna posed as a gentlewoman until the end, though she was haunted by Alina's ghost. At night, she sneaked into Grabiec's tower and then sliced his throat while he was sleeping, killing him. Now having the Lech Crown, she gained an ultimate power. There was only one impediment - Kirkor. Next day, Kostryn was sent to Gniezno to defeat Kirkor's forces. He managed to do so, and count died in battle. After killing him, Balladyna and Kostryn went back to their palace. Soon Balladyna was so paranoid, that she didn't want to share power with her lover. Poisoning his bread, Balladyna fully gained ultimate power. In his last moments, Fon Kostryn realized, that it was her, so he warned everyone about Balladyna's reign. After becoming a queen, she had to solve three problems - the first one was the poisoning of Kostryn. She was forced to sentence the killer to death. The next was the killing of Alina, which was brought by Filon. Again, she was forced to sentence the killer to death. Finally, blind and mutilated Widow entered the hall. She brought a charge of rejecting her by psychopathic daughter. Widow didn't know, that the queen was actually Balladyna. Queen asked the name of her daughter, but she didn't want to reveal it, which is why she was barbarously killed while being tortured. Because Balladyna committed all of the crimes, she actually sentenced herself to death. Suddenly, the thunder from the sky hit Balladyna, burning her alive. Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid